a memory owed
by eisa
Summary: the night before mione's wedding she gets an unexpected surprise


Ron stood on the far side of the street as the rain pelted down, he didn't even seem to notice it. The rain ran of his eyelashes and into his eyes. He could see she was getting ready for the next morning. She held the wedding dress against her and she was smiling and laughing. She was getting married in the morning; that was only six short hours away.  
  
He walked up the stone steps to the red door which separated him from her and knocked softly. He tried to wipe the rain from his eyes but more kept running into them. Ginny opened the door. She looked shocked to see him but before she could truly react he had pushed past her and was running up the stairs to Hermione's room. He threw the door open and stood under the lentil and just looked at her, his sandy coat looked brown because of the water soaked into it. His blue jeans had turned black and were sticking to him. Yet he didn't care all he wanted was to see her, to touch her just once more.  
  
"Ron?" she said in a dazed voice. She had her hair up in a high ponytail of her face. She looked so beautiful, she had lost her puppy fat and her cheeks were beautifully highlighted by her cheekbones. Her eyes were deep and held more strength and emotion then Ron had ever known existed. She had grown tall, not his 6" 1 but she was tall for a girl, tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder comfortably. She seemed different since he had last seen her.  
  
"Mione it feels like I haven't seen you in years!" he gasped. He went to continue but Ginny came bounding up the stairs.  
  
"Ron what are you doing here? Hermione, I don't understand." She said taking short quick breaths. Hermione just stared at them both in shock.  
  
"Ginny it's okay, I do. You can go to the burrow now. I promise you it'll be fine." Hermione said as she hung the ivory dress up on the back of the wardrobe door. Ginny Mumbled something under her breath then vanished with a pop. Instantly Hermione's face changed from a frozen unaffected one to one that looked ready to burst into tears. Ron went to touch her face to soften the pain but she took a step back.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" she knew he was here to stop her marrying in the morning. But she needed him to say the words, if he said the words she could run to him, run away with him like she wanted to.  
  
"I needed to see you. I needed to talk to you. God I needed to hold you." He said, slowly taking a step closer to her, she too slowly came closer to him. He went to touch her but stopped as he saw tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Ron you can't." she said softly taking a small step back, but he advanced. The rain outside pelted harder against the windows and shook the pane of glass. Her voice was so soft her barely heard it over the rain. He kept walking towards her until she was pressed against the wall.  
  
"It's okay Hermione." He said as he took another step to her, he could feel her breath on his face. She looked so sad as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Once you loved me Mione. It wasn't so long ago. But I let you slip away. I am sorry. More sorry then you shall ever know. When we lost Harry in seventh year, I just shut down, I couldn't deal with it. I had held him in my arms. I forgot everything I loved and wanted. I am ashamed to say I forgot you, you. My god if you even knew a fifth of how much I love you. If you love me, if you ever loved me. Please tell me now. If not, I shall go outside and I'll never utter a word about this to you again. I'll sit and let you marry smile and dance. But if you love me run away with me tonight." He said getting closer to her. He could see her chest pounding.  
  
"Ron, oh my God I love to too. I have loved you since I taught you to leavitate, how could I ever not love you."  
  
"then run away with me!" he said now so close he could fold her into his arms.  
  
"You don't understand Ron. You died. You died with Harry!" Hermione fell to her knees and wept. Ron stood there looking at her as if she had gone mad, then it began to flood over him. The memory of what had happened in their last year of Hogwarts.  
  
It had been a little after Christmas, the whole school was nearly deserted except for the teachers and some of the students who had no where else to go. Ron and Hermione had stayed to keep Harry company. It was only the day after Christmas when the attack came. It came from all sides. From above and below. The Chamber of Secrets held more then the Basalisk. It held the oldest and purest of evil. The trio had gone to fight it. They had been frightened. Of course they were terrified but the fought bravely. Harry fell first, and then Ron felt the blinding pain. It was as if someone had their hand in his chest and was squeezing the life out of his heart. He remembered how he heard Hermione scream and run to him, and what sounded like Dumbledore vanquish the evil. But it was too late for Ron. He remembered Hermione kissing his forehead, telling him she loved him, telling him she was proud.  
  
"I died." Ron said softly taking a step back from Hermione who still was on her knees crying. She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"You died in my arms almost ten years ago Ron." She sighed wiping tears away from her face.  
  
"then why am I here?" he asked looking at his hands, he wasn't a ghost. No he could feel the rain icily running down his back, he could feel the tears building in his eyes, he could feel Hermione's breath on his cheek.  
  
"Because I wanted you to come to me." She said standing and taking his hand, her skin was so soft. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ron I love you so much. Come to bed with me." She whispered softly. He took a deep breath and let her lead him to the bed. They sat facing each other, he didn't know what to do. He had never slept with anyone before. She ran her hand over the curve of his face and leaned in and kissed him, the kiss was slow and soft. It was their first kiss.  
  
The rain was joined by lighting and the lights flickered out. Ron took Hermione closer and they both lay back in the bed. Although his eyes burned with tears, he began to lift her cotton nightdress over her head. With fumbling fingers she began to pulled his rain soaked clothes of, item by item. Then they lay looking at each other with eager eyes of first time lovers. Hermione wasn't a virgin but at that moment she wanted to be, she wanted Ron to be her first. Slowly and gently as if touching her would break her he began to run his hands down her naked torso loving the way it curved with her breast and then evened off at her navel. He kissed his way through the valley of her breasts up her neck, he could feel his heart racing and her's pounding in her chest. He looked up at her and saw her biting hard down on her lip not to scream out. He put one hand on her lower back and arched her back, with his other hand he began to run his fingertips softly up the back of her long smooth legs, slowly leading to her most sensitive area, he tickled her opening and she moaned deep in the back of her throat.  
  
"Ron!" she begged as she arched her back more, positioning him between her legs. Her breath came in pants and onlt then did he notice so did his. He leant down and kissed her. Slowly he thrust into her, whispering.  
  
"I have always loved you." He stayed still enjoying the new feeling of warmth around him, then slowly he began to move, moaning in pleasure as Hermione matched his rhythm, he began to move faster and faster until the bed rattled underneath them, the only light that of the flashes of white lighting the lit the sky. His fingers locked hers as they both screamed in pleasure as he poured forth into her. Exhausted he didn't move but flopped down on top of her. She didn't mind the crushing weight as she ran her fingers through his sweaty red hair.  
  
"I'm not a ghost. What am I?" he asked softly as he listened to her heart continue to race.  
  
"A memory that should have been mine ten years ago." She whispered as he fell asleep, he began to vanish, she watched him slowly leave her again.  
  
"I've always loved you." She whispered as she was left alone in the bed. She put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"you'll always be with me." 


End file.
